Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Tavata
Summary: Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black con el PROMPT # 11 "En el que Draco está estudiando a los dragones y su profesor es Charlie"


**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia solo tiene como finalidad hacer pasar al lector un rato agradable y participar en el I Fest del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **PROMPT # 11 "En el que Draco está estudiando a los dragones y su profesor es Charlie"**

 _ **Muchas gracias por invitarme a participar, espero mi historia sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::_::::**_

 **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Lucius Malfoy consideraba que a su único hijo, Draco Malfoy, le faltaba mostrar más carácter, le faltaba mostrar la grandeza de la pureza de sangre mágica que habían mostrado todos los antepasados de su Ancestral linaje; pero, ¿Cómo lograr que su hijo demostrará que era digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy? Bueno, en un arrebato de inspiración, el mismo nombre de su hijo le dio la idea…

Y así fue como en las vacaciones de verano antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy se vio metido en un "desagradable campamento al aire libre" como él mismo lo llamaba en sus adentros. Pero ¿Qué campamento podía ser digno de un Malfoy? Bueno, uno en el que realmente se probará el temple del joven Malfoy, por supuesto. Aunque Narcissa, la madre del joven Malfoy se mostró en desacuerdo, primero porque su pequeño estuviera lejos de la mansión Malfoy y segundo por los peligros a los que podría enfrentarse, Lucius no hizo caso, si no que como cabeza de la casa tomo la decisión –unánime- de que eso era lo mejor para fortalecer el carácter de su hijo.

Draco sabía que esto no era un regalo y mucho menos una prueba para mostrarse digno de la Casa Malfoy, esto era un castigo con todas sus letras por haberse dejado superar en el Colegio por Harry Potter, ¡Ese bueno para nada de Potter! ¡Potter que solo era famoso por haber sido un bebé con el pañal mojado con mucha suerte que había sobrevivido al Señor Tenebroso! Aunque claro, Draco no era tan tonto como para expresar su opinión al respecto en voz alta y mucho menos frente a padre.

Más resignado que con verdaderas ganas de salir al exterior y abandonar su delicioso hogar en vacaciones, Draco se vio a sí mismo viajando a Rumania en un enorme carruaje tirado por sendos caballos palominos de dimensiones impresionantes que cruzaron la distancia de Londres a los bosques rumanos en muy poco tiempo. El viaje aunque placentero no había sido del agrado del joven Malfoy.

En honor a la verdad, debemos admitir que todo el viaje, Draco se mostró como un jovencito petulante y mal portado "¡Hace mucho calor!" "¡Tengo mucha sed!" "¿Cuándo servirán la comida? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!" "Mi padre no toleraría que me trataran de esta forma… ¡Quiero una almohada!" "¡Cállese, no me puedo dormir!" Así que solo aterrizar y dejar al pequeño "principito" en tierra, los magos y brujas que le habían acompañado todo el camino se vieron felices de librarse de semejante estorbo, ejem, encanto de niño (Nadie quería verse perjudicado por Lucius Malfoy y sus importantes influencias en el Ministerio de Magia)

La brisa del bosque alboroto levemente la cabellera rubio platino del joven Malfoy. ¡Esos ingratos lo habían dejado solo!… ¿Solo? Pese a toda su altanería y bravuconería, en ese momento el joven Draco se sintió como el niño que era, solo en ese bosque.

¿Tardarían mucho en llegar por él? Padre había dicho que un profesor altamente capacitado le esperaría para darle clases particulares prácticas para formar su carácter y él había aceptado sin preguntar más, ¿Y ahora? ¿Y si había animales peligrosos y salvajes muy cerca listos para cazarlo? No, su padre no lo permitiría, ¡Ya lo pagarían muy caro solo que su padre se enterará!

"Crack" se escuchó el crujido de una ramita seca que se rompió bajo el peso de algo justo detrás de Draco.

El niño se giró lo más rápido que pudo con la varita lista aunque el miedo había hecho que se le borrarán de la cabeza los posibles hechizos de defensa y protección que pudieran ayudarlo para salvar la vida contra un animal carnívoro.

Para buena fortuna del joven Malfoy no se trataba de un animal hambriento y mucho menos de un monstruo Altamente peligroso como los descritos por Newt Scamander, no, frente a Draco, se había aparecido una de las personas que menos agradaban al jovencito; bueno, realmente él no tenía ningún problema con el resto de la familia pero su padre había dejado muy claro que todos los integrantes de esa Casa eran unos "Traidores a la sangre" por sus acciones pro-muggles.

-Eres un Weasley- siseó Draco una vez más dueño de sí mismo pero sin bajar su varita.

Charlie Wealey se encontraba desde hacía tiempo trabajando en el Santuario de dragones rumano, después de la Madriguera y Hogwarts, ese era el lugar favorito de Charlie, ¡Un área de preservación dedicada para proteger y estudiar a los dragones! ¡Era el mejor lugar de todo el mundo!

Un amigo de Charlie, había sido contactado por un importante funcionario del Ministerio de Magia quién le pedía a su vez un favor muy especial por parte de un contribuyente modelo para la sociedad mágica, Lucius Malfoy, el cabeza de la Casa Malfoy pedía -ordenaba- que su hijo recibiera una instrucción básica sobre la grandeza y la majestuosidad de los dragones que pudiera servirle para fortalecer su joven carácter. Claramente, lo que Lucius pedía era que su hijo más que clases o un campamento de verano, pasar por "una prueba de la hombría" al amigo de Charlie, le había hecho mucha gracia semejante solicitud y aceptó de muy buena gana ya que tenía planeado hacerle ver su suerte al "hijito" de Lucius; pero, el plan había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando Norberta (una hembra de ridgeback noruego que como favor especial –este realmente importante- le habían hecho al guardabosques de Hogwarts, Hagrid, para llevarla a la reserva) había comenzado a dar problemas por pelearse con otras hembras de Colacuerno húngaro, como nadie quería problemas entre dragones en la reserva, el amigo de Charlie tuvo que ir a atender personalmente el inconveniente dejando a Charlie al cuidado del pequeño Malfoy.

Realmente, Charlie había perdido una apuesta hacia poco, así que su amigo, se había cobrado dicha apuesta con este favorcito, a Charlie no le hacía nada de gracia el ser la niñera de Draco Malfoy y más después de enterarse que el joven Malfoy peleaba y trataba mal a su hermano pequeño Ron Weasley también estudiante en Hogwarts.

Pero el deber es el deber y Charlie sabía que si Lucius se enteraba que no habían recibido a su hijo en la reserva al menos por unos días, podía hacerle ver su suerte a su padre, Arthur Weasley. No, no había ni que pensar, así que aunque un poco tarde, Charlie se desapareció de la cabaña que servía de refugio a los magos guardabosques y protectores de dragones y apareció un instante después frente a Draco asustándolo para regocijo momentáneo de uno de los mayores hermanos Weasley.

-Y tú debes ser un Malfoy- comentó casualmente Charlie mientras le ofrecía una mano fuerte y callosa al jovencito.

Draco no aceptó el gesto y Charlie tuvo que retirar su mano fingiendo que no había notado lo grosero de la actitud del niño.

-Bueno, bienvenido a Rumania; espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje- siguió hablando Charlie- como puedes ver, no traje escobas para ir a la cabaña que nos sirve de punto de reunión a mis amigos y a mí, y tú eres muy joven para desaparecerte así que tendremos que ir caminando.

Draco veía a Charlie sin poder creerlo ¡Caminando! ¿Entre los árboles, matorrales y rasposas hierbas!

-¡Debes estar loco! ¡Mi padre no tolerará este comportamiento!- comenzó su amenaza infantil Draco.

-¿Ah no?- Charlie se giró de nuevo hacia Draco- ¿Quieres que le mande una lechuza junto con la tuya diciéndole que no dejaste de gimotear y quejarte desde que llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Qué dirá Lucius Malfoy de que su hijo es un bebé llorón que tuvo miedo de la naturaleza?

Las pálidas mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de manchas rosadas por la furia de no poder contestarle a ese Weasley como se merecía "¡Maldito traidor a la sangre!" estuvo a punto de vociferar pero solo dar un rápido vistazo a los anchos hombros y los fuertes brazos de Charlie, Draco se la pensó mejor, de pronto algo llamó la atención de Draco, era una lisa y brillante cicatriz en el brazo del joven Weasley, la piel nueva solo hacía notar más la impresionante quemadura que el joven pelirrojo tenía en el brazo.

-¿Qué te hizo eso?- no pudo evitar preguntar Draco llevado por la curiosidad.

Charlie se sorprendió, él esperaba que Draco se fuera enfurruñado y él se librará mucho antes de empezar, pero, solo reparar en que el joven rubio señalaba su brazo no pudo evitar sonreírse, Draco era un niño, un niño malcriado, claro; pero ¿Quién no iba a ser malcriado al tener un padre como Lucius? No todos tenían la suerte que él y sus hermanos y hermanita habían tenido de contar con un padre como Arthur Weasley.

Draco solo era un pequeño curioso, tal vez con un poco de trabajo, lograrán hacer de él un mago de bien.

-Un Hocicorto sueco, mi primer día que estuve aquí- comenzó a explicar Charlie.

-¡Dragones!- se emocionó Draco, pero una fracción de segundo después trato de recuperar su fría apariencia sin lograrlo del todo- Padre no me había dicho que estaría estudiando dragones…

-¿Y qué esperabas en Rumania? ¡Tenemos muchos dragones en la reserva de dragones!- Charlie se sonreía abiertamente.

Curiosamente, Draco no se ofendió por el trato tan vulgar que estaba recibiendo por parte del mago pelirrojo, debía admitir que el mandarlo a estudiar dragones no era una idea tan mala.

Y así fue como Draco Malfoy y Charles Weasley emprendieron el camino a la cabaña de los magos en la reserva rumana para dragones. No estaba tan mal, Charlie tuvo la condescendencia de hacer que el baúl de Draco con todas las cosas que Narcissa había empacado para su hijo levitará detrás de ellos.

Draco había olvidado en ese momento toda su máscara de altanero y no dejaba de preguntarle a Charlie sobre los dragones "¿Cuánto comían?" ¿Cómo cazaban?" "¿Alguna vez se habían matado entre ellos?" Bueno, no era el tipo de preguntas que el pelirrojo esperaba pero al menos el niño se mostraba interesado por los animales de la reserva.

-¿Y qué es lo más peligroso que hay en la reserva?- preguntó finalmente Draco.

-Lo más peligroso que hay en la reserva son los mismos magos- dijo de pronto Charlie poniéndose muy serio.

-¿Más peligroso que un dragón? ¡Estás de broma! ¿Cierto?- se cruzó de brazos Draco creyendo que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-No, hablo muy en serio, el número de dragones ha disminuido mucho en los últimos años debido a la caza furtiva por magos sin escrúpulos que solo matan a los dragones por el comercio ilegal de sus cuernos. Los cuernos de los dragones son Material Comerciable de Clase B. Eso pone en peligro mortal a esas magníficas criaturas- explicó con el ceño fruncido el hijo de Arthur Weasley.

A Draco le sorprendieron las palabras de Charlie, si hubiera sido otro mago defendiendo a esas bestias, él se hubiera burlado, como hacía con Hagrid, el guardabosques, pero, solo escuchar que los magos podían llegar hacer más peligrosos que los dragones hacía que el joven Draco comenzara a preguntarse sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal que hicieran los magos… Y lo más importante, lo que Padre consideraría como correcto e incorrecto de su comportamiento…

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando al respecto ya que para su sorpresa el trayecto de donde lo había dejado el carruaje a la cabaña de los magos se había hecho muy corto al ir platicando con Charlie.

El resto de magos guardabosques ya se encontraban reunidos a la mesa listos para comer cuando ellos llegaron, dieron una educada –y fría- bienvenida al joven Draco –ya que nadie quería dar motivos para que Lucius Malfoy pudiera tomarla posteriormente contra ellos- y los invitaron a la mesa a comer con ellos.

El amigo de Charlie había relatado durante toda la comida como habían calmado a Norberta hasta después de haberla aturdido lo suficiente como para hacerla cambiar de idea de que su territorio de caza debía ser más al norte y dejar en paz al resto de hembras con las que había estado peleando.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco no había dejado escapar ninguna palabra de lo que decían los magos ¡Todo era nuevo y todo era tan emocionante! ¡No podía esperar a ver los dragones! Pero su sueño tendría que esperar ya que la tarde había declinado y era peligroso que salieran en la noche a supervisar llevándolo con él, dos magos profesionales en la protección de esas poderosas bestias serían los que harían el patrullaje nocturno.

Draco se enfurruñó como sucedía siempre que no conseguía lo que quería pero Charlie que tenía hermanos menores y sabía cómo tratarlos –tenía una amplia experiencia en cómo solucionar esa clase de problemas al ser el hermano de los gemelos Weasley- le aseguró que al día siguiente él mismo le enseñaría los dragones y le daría una clase práctica de supervivencia.

El joven Draco se fue a dormir radiante de orgullo ¡Sería el primero de su curso en Hogwarts que vería de frente a los letales dragones! Ni siquiera le importó el camastro donde le tocó dormir, o el hecho de que no hubiera elfos domésticos que le llevaran el chocolate caliente a la cama. Draco se durmió inmediatamente, soñando que era el Amo de los Dragones.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un abundante desayuno Charlie y sus amigos se repartieron el territorio de la reserva que deberían cuidar ese día. El chico Weasley y Draco se fueron a la zona sur para vigilar a consciencia a un ejemplar macho de Longhorn rumano.

De acuerdo a Charlie, ese Longhorn era el más grande ejemplar que tenían en la reserva, era un macho adulto sumamente territorial.

¡Draco no podía creer su suerte! Si al principio se había mostrado renuente a hacer ese viaje considerando que sería una pérdida de tiempo ahora estaba encantado, no podía creer todo lo que ese Weasley sabía sobre dragones, lo mucho que esas bestias le apasionaban, poco a poco mientras recorrían el frondoso bosque Draco comenzaba a sentir respeto verdadero por tan gloriosas criaturas, no solo era lo imponentes que resultaban como descubrió cuando se cruzaron de improviso con una hembra y dos crías de Hocicorto Sueco.

Después de que la enorme hembra de dragón con sus dos pequeños de color azul eléctrico brillante se alejaron sin prestarles la más mínima atención a ambos magos, Draco tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

¡Nunca había estado así de cerca de un dragón! ¡Había sido espantoso! ¡Espantosamente emocionante!

Charlie se sonreía para sí mismo, sí, en efecto ese pequeño Malfoy era igual que sus hermanos, y eso que a ellos no los había podido llevar a la reserva, ¡Ya imaginaba cómo hubiera reaccionado su madre si lo hubiera sugerido en la última Navidad que pasó con ellos!

Y de pronto, un rugido poderoso los hizo ponerse otra vez en alerta, habían llegado al territorio del Longhorn Rumano.

Era un dragón imponente, el más grande de todos, sus escamas color verde oscuro birllaban a la luz del sol, sus largos cuernos dorados y brillantes parecían de oro puro.

-Usa los cuernos para cornear a su presa antes de asarla- explicaba Charlie- le gustan las barbacoas.

Draco solo tenía ojos para tan magnífico ejemplar. El dragón estaba echado junto a un lago dejando que el fresco de la brisa mojara sus escamas. Ser dragón no parecía ser tan malo, solo debían comer, rugir, gruñir, comer, mostrarse magníficos y dormir…

Sí, el pequeño Malfoy seguía siendo un niño, sin saber los peligros que acechaban a los dragones ya fuera por otros miembros de su misma especie o por…

¡Boom!

La tierra se cimbró haciendo que Draco cayera de sentón al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó tomado por sorpresa.

El dragón también había levantado la cabeza, no le había agradado para nada que alguien perturbara su momento de paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Magos cazadores furtivos!- se hizo escuchar Charlie- Draco, necesito que te escondas detrás de estos árboles.

Draco intentó protestar ¡Él también quería defender al dragón!

-¡Es muy peligroso y tú solo eres un niño!- continuó Charlie.

Con un movimiento de su varita, una figura plateada con la consistencia del humo se alejó a toda velocidad, el patronus de Charlie se encargaría de avisar del problema en el que se encontraban a sus amigos.

-¡Obedece, Malfoy!- ordenó Charlie dejando al niño protegido por los árboles y arbustos mientras él con sumo cuidado evitando hacer el menor ruido y siempre cuidando que el viento no llevara su aroma a las fauces del dragón se acercaba a los magos cazadores que molestaban al Longhorn.

El dragón se había puesto de pie sobre sus cuatro poderosas patas tan gruesas como árboles, un grupo de cinco magos montados en escobas intentaban lanzarle un hechizo de conjuntivitis a los ojos mientras los hechizos aturdidores volaban por todas partes.

Era una situación peligrosa, no solo por los magos cazadores sino porque si el dragón arremetía contra ellos con toda su ferocidad, poco le serviría a Charlie el intentar convencerlo de que él era de los magos buenos.

En un mal momento, Charlie delató su presencia justo en el momento en que una enorme bocanada de fuego del dragón incendiaba los árboles detrás de él. Ahora los magos cazadores también habían sido puestos sobre aviso del mago protector de los dragones.

Charlie se tiró a la derecha a la desesperada para esquivar por un pelo el ataque directo de los cazadores, gracias a su varita logró derribar de sus escobas a dos cazadores magos pero cuando estaba a punto de aturdir a un tercero, la cola del dragón lo arrojó hacia el lago haciendo que se hundiera en las aguas desorientado de momento.

En la caída había perdido su varita, los tres magos que quedaban se repartían entre atacar al dragón y atacar a Charlie.

El joven Weasley se había zambullido para alejarse un poco de ambos peligros pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que al salir a respirar lo atraparan. ¡Si tan solo sus amigos no tardaran tanto!

Saliendo de pronto como un monstruo marino, Charlie estaba a tiro de piedra para que los magos cazadores pudieran lanzarle sin miramientos una de las maldiciones prohibidas cuando para su sorpresa el dragón que había sido dejado de lado momentáneamente comenzó a hacer una serie de ruidillos extraños, como gorgoteos y a sacudir el escamoso cuello.

Si Charlie no se encontrara en una situación tan peligrosa hubiera dicho que el dragón se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Un momento ¿Se aguantaba las ganas de reír? ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¡Draco! ¡Charlie no podía creer lo que veía!

Draco había desobedecido a Charlie y poco a poco se había ido acercando a donde el mago pelirrojo intentaba defender al dragón de los magos cazadores. Cuando vio cómo el dragón lo arrojaba al agua, Draco supo que tenía que hacer algo pero ¿qué? La idea le vino de repente, tal vez no era la mejor que se le podía ocurrir pero al menos estaba dando resultado, utilizando el hechizo "Wingardium leviosa" hizo levitar una rama a la altura de la cabeza del dragón donde estaban los orificios de sus oídos, haciendo girar a derecha y a izquierda la rama como si se tratara de una pluma comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y para su asombro y buena fortuna ¡Estaba funcionando!

Al principio el Longhorn aguantó lo mejor que pudo las cosquillas pero finalmente con un sonoro "¡Arghchúuuuu!" lanzó una grandiosa llamarada por las fauces abiertas que por muy poco estuvo a punto de chamuscar a los magos cazadores, estos sin comprender que había pasado se alejaron a toda velocidad llevando consigo a sus dos compañeros caídos.

Ya encontrarían la forma de hacerse de los cuernos del dragón en otra ocasión.

Charlie no podía creer la buena suerte que habían tenido de librarse de los cazadores, cuando salió escurriendo del lago el Longhorn se alejaba todavía sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar de hacer ese extraño ruidillo inequívoco de que todavía tenía cosquillas.

-¡Draco Malfoy!- le gritó Charlie solo verse fuera de peligro y ver que el niño corría hacia él- ¿No te dije que no te acercaras?

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron una vez más de manchas rosadas, él no esperaba que lo regañara ese Weasley y mucho menos después de haberle salvado la vida.

-Me alegro de que me desobedecieras…- se sonreía Charlie- muchas gracias.

Draco no podía creerlo, no solo había sobrevivido a su primer encuentro con un dragón de verdad sino que también era un héroe ¡Cuando padre se enterara!

Los amigos de Charlie llegaron momento después cuando ya se habían perdido toda la diversión…

Y así pasaron los días destinados al campamento de verano de Dracon en la reserva de dragones. Pero todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final y una vez más el enorme carruaje volador con los palominos alados llegó para recoger a Draco y llevarlo de nueva cuenta a la seguridad de la mansión Malfoy.

-Ehhh, Weasley- llamó de pronto Draco a Charlie cuando este le ayudaba a subir su baúl- lo que pasó aquí…

-Lo sé, aquí se queda- comentó Charlie entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería el niño.

Draco asintió secamente con la cabeza, aunque habían sido unos días maravillosos no podía permitirse mostrarse amigo de los traidores a la sangre, su padre no había contado con que fuera un Weasley el que le cuidara en Rumania así que no podía comentar nada de esto finalmente una vez que regresara a casa o a Hogwarts, además estaba el hecho de que él no soportaba a Ron Weasley por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser amigo de Harry Potter.

-¡Qué tengas un muy buen viaje de regreso a casa, Draco!- fue lo último que dijo Charlie después de darle un paquetito envuelto en una hoja del diario El Profeta antes de que la puerta del carruaje se cerrara y emprendieran el vuelo de regreso a Londres.

Una vez en su asiento del carruaje y cuando nadie lo veía, Draco abrió el regalo de Charlie. ¡Era una miniatura con movimiento del Longhorn Rumano que no dejaba de hacer ruidillos de cosquillas mientras caminaba por su mano!

Draco se rió de muy buena gana eso le recordaría siempre "Que no debes hacerles cosquillas a un dragón dormido" como rezaba el lema de Hogwarts…

Fin.


End file.
